Operation: Make Ran Love Ken
by Aki Midori
Summary: When all hopes seem non-existent, and the man of your dreams seems so unreachable, you've got to take matters into your own hands. Repeat- own hands.


Operation: Make Ran Love Ken Operation: Make Ran Love Ken  
by aki midori  
  
Rating: PG for shounen ai.  
WARNINGS: **OOC,**, Shounen ai. Crude Language on Ken's part. Sakura-bashing [Sakura fans could hit the back button as early as now].   
Pairing: KenRan/RanKen [nope! no SenRuSen this time :P]  
  
Summary: When all hopes seem non-existent, and the man of your dreams seems so unreachable, you've got to take matters into your own hands. Repeat- /own/ hands.   
  
**Author's Blah: ** Hi, minna! Ya know, it seems kinda ironic that this'll be my first Weiss fic, considering the fact that I've been a Weiss Kreuz and RanKenRan fan for over five years now. Anou, what am I supposed to say in my first Weiss fic? Actually, this isn't my first fic per se, but the first one's pretty confidential, and the pairing's ridiculous. Anyway, I kind of flew here from the Slam Dunk Kingdom, SenRuSen Country. ^__^ Hehehe... I'm pretty much known as a SenRuSen writer, but the people there knew how much I love RanKen/KenRan, so I'm trying my luck here. By any chance, if you already know who I am, I hope you'll love my RanKenRan as much as you love my SenRuSen. For those who don't know me yet...  
  
BEWARE the lunacy! Mwahahahahahaaaaaaaaaaa- aaack! Hehehe.. Kidding.   
  
Anyway, enjoy!   
  
And besides... I'm kind of stuck in Celibacy Chapter Thirteen... Sorry! I'll continue when I grasp the 'magic' once again.   
  
diScLaimErS: There would only be *one* disclaimer for this entire series. All characters are property of Koyasu Takehito, Project Weiss, et al, unless otherwise stated. [Whew. I almost wrote Inoue Takehiko out of habit!]   
  
----------------------------------   
**Operation: Make Ran Love Ken   
  
Chapter One: _Mission_**   
  
It was just another ordinary day.   
  
The flowers are still blooming, the girls are still rabied, Sakura's still a wimp, Youji's still flirting like there's no tomorrow, Omi's still wearing shorts, I'm still clumsy... and *he's* still beautiful.   
  
Gawd, but he's so handsome, even with his god-awful orange sweater, I wanna jump on him right here, right now! But then again, I don't wanna be jailed for rape, thanks very much, so I'll behave like the good ol' boy-next-door Ken they say I am. Hmp. That's how they see me, anyway.   
  
Ken, the nice guy. Ken, the adorable klutz. Ken, the soccer-maniac. Ken, the man with the strong sense of justice. Bah! They don't know that I could be a suave gentleman, too, like Youji; or cute and cuddly, like Omi! Hell, I could even be as mysterious as Ran!   
  
Uh... But then again, maybe not.   
  
Sheesh. Who am I kidding? I'm just plain ol' me... which is why he's never gonna lo- er- like me back. That wimp Sakura has better chances.   
  
Oh, shit! See? See?! She's practically throwing herself at my Ran again! And shit! He's smiling! Damn you, you insufferable piece of popsicle stick, don't smile at HER! Waaaah! You're still smiling... I'm dying. I'm dying.   
  
Ran... you killed me.   
  
How could you?   
  
Ugh.   
  
"Anou, Ken-kun? What are you doing at the floor?"   
  
Shit, Omi! Can't you see when a guy's lamenting his unrequited love? Go away, for the holy duck's sake and leave me alone! Go... er- buy some pants or something! But then again, I'm Ken and I'm *nice*, so I won't say that, ne?   
  
"Er, you see, Omittchi, I... kind of, uh... slipped," I said. It was a lame excuse, but hey, it worked. Omi gave me a sunny smile and said,   
  
"Ken-kun! You're such a klutz!" He walked over to where I'm sprawled and helped me up. "Be careful next time, ne, Ken-kun? Falling on your back isn't good for your spinal cord."   
  
Yeah, yeah. I get the picture. Omi gave me another smile before he turns back to his activity- namely, fending off an assaulting Kudou Youji. I sigh. Those two are so obvious! Can't they just, I dunno, get a room and have sex? That teasing-flirting cycle's getting on my nerves, really. They're so in love, and they're so stupid for not acting on it.   
  
Which reminds me of myself, by the way. But hey! No one can blame me! I mean, I'm so in love with the Ice King himself, Fujimiya Ran. I can't tell him how I feel! I'm pretty sure he'd slice me in half, and I still want to live, thanks very much!   
  
It's not as if I wanted to be in love with him, anyway. It just sort of happened- inevitable, like the rising and setting of the sun.   
  
Hey, that's pretty poetic! Cool! Think Ran would love that? Hmmm... I wish I could tell him, though. The feeling's getting heavier with each passing day. Pretty soon, it'll be too heavy, I'd just snap. No one told me it would hurt this much, too. I mean, to fall in love with Fujimiya Ran is just like falling in love with a rock mountain. He's so damn unreachable. So cold, too!   
  
"If you're not gonna buy anything, then get out!" Ran suddenly hollered, interrupting my reverie. The girls just ignored him and continued fussing over us. Ah, but that's music to my ears, anyway. Come on, Rannie-kins, say that again for darling KenKen, please? I snuck a look at him, and cool! "I said get OUT, if you're not gonna buy anything!"   
  
Hey... he a telepath, or something? Heh. I don't mind anyway.   
  
"Come on, Aya, can't you say anything else besides that?" Youji suddenly complained. "You just switch the words and stuff like that, and besides, it's not working, anyway!"   
  
Who the hell are you to complain, Kudou?! I love hearing Ran's voice, so vamoose!   
  
Uh... am I scowling too much? I must have been, because Youji noticed and decided that now's the time to tease KenKen. He raised a finely-arched eyebrow at me and smirked. "You're pretty quiet today, KenKen. What's with you?"   
  
What's with me? Nothing. I'm just in love with Ran. No big deal! Come on, Hidaka. Give 'em that award-winning acting of yours. I gave them a Ken-smile, complete with the head-scratching, lopsided-grin face. "Er... sorry. I guess I spacing out too much 'coz I watched that soccer game till the wee hours of the night."   
  
"Go back to work," Ran suddenly snapped. Aaaaaah! He talked to me! He talked to me! He told me to go back to work! I shall go back to work! Oh, jolly! Oh, joy! "And Ken?"   
  
"Er... yeah, Ra- I mean, Aya?" Do I sound like a nitwit? Hope not.   
  
"Next time, don't stay up late," Ran said. "It's not healthy." He gave me a lasting stare and went back to trimming the roses.   
  
Uh.. am I blushing? "Youji, be a pal and tell me if I'm blushing."   
  
The goddamned playboy actually ruffled my head and and laughed. "Just breathe, KenKen, and you'll be ok."   
  
Oh... am I holding my breath? I must have been, because my chest felt pretty tight. The air went out in a loud 'whoosh!' as I exhaled. I shook my head as I turned back to my gentians. This is so stupid! I mean... I'm talking to myself, and I sounded like a love-struck high-schooler! This is sooooo not Ken.   
  
Waitasecond... is he looking at me? Staring, maybe? Oh, good heavens, he is! Or was. Oh, shit. Why do I even bother? He won't ever look at me like that. Why should he? There's nothing interesting about me... nothing at all! He's probably looking at me just to see if I screwed up in whatever I'm doing again.   
  
Damn... I wanna hold that lithe body real tight and never let go. I want to get him out of that stupid turtleneck and just make love to him all day, all night! I want to love him forever.   
  
But he doesn't even notice me.   
  
"Oi, Ken..."   
  
Lay off Yotan! Can't you see? I'm drooling over my droolable Rannie-kins!   
  
"Kenken!"   
  
Ugh! "What?"   
  
"You're murdering the gentians," Youji said with a smirk. Oh! Sorry, dear, helpless flowers. I am but lamenting my sorrowful love life. Or lack of it. Damn.   
  
"Shit man, it's getting worse everyday," I whispered to Youji, not really knowing what I was talking about. But he nodded anyway, and gave me a sympathetic smile.   
  
"Why that Popsicle Stick, anyway, KenKen? You could have chosen better," Youji remarked.   
  
I grinned. "Like Omi, maybe?"   
  
"Oi!"   
  
I laughed and playfully hit his arm. He gave me an unmanly pout and feigned a hurt look. "But seriously, Yotan, I myself can't understand why. But then again, I figured that 'why' isn't important. I think I should focus on how to tell him."   
  
"Oh, you're gonna confess? This, I gotta see!" Youji edged closer to me and nudged me relentlessly. That freakin' playboy... he really wanted to laugh at my misery. "Right now, buddy? Go on! I'll support you!"   
  
"Oh yeah? So what'll you do?" I crossed my arms over my chest in order to look stern and menacing- which wouldn't work, mind you. Only Ran could pull of a look like that and get away with it.   
  
"I'm going to... er... give you a thumbs up sign! It'll boost your morale, I promise!" Youji said.   
  
"Yeah right." I pushed him away and hid behind my gentians once again. "I won't tell him today, Yotan. I'm still weighing the possibilities, plus, I'm still not delighted on the idea of rejection." Ahhh.. the horror of rejection. I shuddered at the mere thought of that horrible concept.   
  
"Hey... you gotta take the risk sooner or later," Youji said.   
  
"I know. But what if he doesn't like me back?" Which is, of course, one hundred percent positive, considering the fact that I'm hot-tempered, I'm clumsy, I'm in idiot 24/7, I'm slob-   
  
"Then make him like you!" Oh yeah... as if /that's/ ever easy.   
  
"But how?"   
  
"It's all up to you, dear Kennie."   
  
"Don't call me that!"   
  
"Oi! What are you two whispering about?" Omi suddenly popped out of nowhere like a mushroom. Oh well... he's as tall as a mushroom, anyway, so the comparison's not that awful.   
  
"KenKen's gonna confess to Aya," Youji said with a giggle. Oh puh-leeze. Giggle some more, you two. It won't be long till you become one of those rabied high school girls.   
  
"Sugoi, ne, Ken-kun! Ganbatte yo!" Omi chirped. Oh, kid... Always ready to boost my spirit... unlike *some* people.   
  
"Ken's afraid Aya won't feel the same," Youji gossiped. "He thinks he's too boring."   
  
"Ah, but you gotta take the risk, sooner or later," Omi said, his lips pursed together in seriousness.   
  
"Hey, Youji said that just before you came!" I teased. "You two are starting to think alike! Marry each other, ne?"   
  
"Ken-kun!"   
  
"Ken!"   
  
"When you're done gossiping like nitwits, kindly get your asses back to work!" Ran snapped. "And as for all of you, if you're not gonna buy anything, get out!"   
  
Shit, Ran. You're making me love you even more!   
  
"I'll get you later, KenKen!" Youji promised with a wink before going to the store room to rearrange the pots and vases. Omi nodded vigorously as he too went back to his work, leaving me all alone to mull again.   
  
Gotta get my mind off Ran for a while. Gotta do that. Yeah. I'll do that. Now.. what to think of? There! A mop!   
  
Uh... mops are interesting. So what about mops? They're, uh, useful! Very very useful to people. Their grayish shade makes them look... dark and mysterious. Yes. A mop is dark and mysterious. A mop is very... fun to play with, too! Yeah... you could... pretend it's a guitar or something! Yes. Good for self-defense, too. You could bonk your offender's head with it.   
  
Yes. A mop.   
  
Yeah, right. Who am I kidding?   
  
I sighed as I turned to the other roses and clipped away their thorns. Bad move. Roses remind me so much of Ran. Shit... I gotta do something about this heavy feeling. Sometimes, it's so hard to be me. I'm not like-able at all! Sure, they say I'm nice and polite and I have a- I quote Omi- 'Strong sense of justice, which is always a good thing.'. But compared to Ran, shit, what am I? I'm but an extinct dodo bird, forgotten and ignored by time and history. How could a perfect man like him notice a moron like me? We're worlds apart, yeah. He's from Olympus and I'm from the lowest pit of the Underworld.   
  
And I'm not being poetic, I'm just being honest to myself. And shit, Sakura, if you don't get your boobs- or lack of it- away from Ran's sight, I'm going to personally shove my soccer ball down your throat. Hah! See if you can still smile oh-so-sweetly when I do that.   
  
And Ran, you moron, stop smiling at her!   
  
Hmp... Make him like me, Youji said. How do I do such a thing?! It's not like I could-   
  
Hey... waitaminute! Youji's absolutely right! A deviation of circumstances, if someone asks me, but hey... it's a helpful deviation! I *can* make Ran lo- er- like me, too! I only have to have a good plan, and things would go perfectly! Mwahahahahaha! I could do it!   
  
I stole a glance towards Ran once again, and shit... I gotta drool. He's wearing his silver-rimmed glasses now, and his face was as serious as ever as he added columns upon columns of numbers. *slurp* Sexy. Yummy. Those pair of glasses just made you all the more delectable, oh leader of mine! Heh. Wait till I get my hands on you!   
  
I have a new mission...   
  
and I'll call it 'Operation: Make Ran Love Ken'!   
  
**********  
tsu.zu.ku  
**********  
  
So, how's that for a start? Let me get one thing straight first... I have nothing against Omi and his shorts. I adore Omi, actually. Nothing personal about those crude comments. Ken's just angsty... Hehehe...   
  
This has got to be one of the shortest chapters I've ever written in my entire life. Ask my other readers... we all get dizzy 'coz of the length of my chappies. Hehehe...   
  
Anyway, I'll be working on the next chapter soon.   
  
Ja ne!   
Aki 


End file.
